Oroya Fever
in 2000, Piper Halliwell contracted a deadly virus known as Oroyo Fever. At her new nightclub P3, Piper's bartender brought back a strange fruit known as Kiwano from South America. Unbeknownst to Piper, while preparing the fruit upon receipt, she was bit on her shoulder by a sandfly carrying the disease. The disease rarely survives the quarantine period but the fruit was smuggled in sue to the bartender's connections at the docks. Thinking it was just a cough, Piper ignored seeking medical advice; however while at the club she was preparing the Kiwano again and collapsed. At Bay General Hospital, Piper lay in her bed, with her sisters Prue and Phoebe beside her. Thinking it was something trendy like Mono or Epstein-Barr, she thought it wasn't anything serious, however her doctor Curtis Williamson explained to her what the illness actually was and how she must have contracted such a rare illness while only being in San Francisco. He prescribed her antibiotics and wanted to run more tests and blood work. The sisters decided they should call Leo to heal her but Piper was deadset against it. But later the conditon worsened and Piper slipped into a coma. Prue and Phoebe were distraught by what had happened and decided to call Leo to heal her, and to hell with what Piper said; she could be mad at them but as long as she would be alive. At the manor, They called Leo and he said she was not injured fighting demons and he could heal her, They wouldn't allow him to. The sisters decided since Leo wouldn't do anything to save their sister, they would find a way to save her magically and screw the consequences. Flipping through the Book of Shadows the girls found the Awakening Spell and decided to try it. Back at Bay General, the girls found Dan by Piper's bedside. They asked if he could go get them some sodas and then Prue retrieved a vial of Piper's blood from the nurses station using her telekinetic power. Phoebe borrowed a ninja doll from a sick child to use as a poppet to shift the illness to. With the vial of blood and the spell in hand, the girls placed the doll on Piper, holding their hands aloft on Piper they began to recite the spell while pouring her blood on the doll. Almost complete, Dr. Williamson began to open the door and nearly walked in, Prue used her power to hold it shut and they continued chanting. Piper awoke, the doctor came in and Phoebe disposed of the ninja doll. Everyone was stunned by what happened, especially the doctor. He still wanted to know what was going on but Piper demanded to be released from the hospital. But the doll came to life. That night at P3 with music blaring, the sisters danced and were glad everything was fine. However, while cleaning the club, Prue and Phoebe noticed Piper moving at great speed and something was awry. They then heard more people t the hospital conrcted the illness and at the manor the girls were bombarded by poison control and were take to quarantine at Bay Gen, Williamson's orders. At the hospital the girls decided they had to reverse the spell and let Piper go. Prue projected to the attic and retrieved the spell.